Kal-El/Gallery
Films ''Man of Steel Normal ManOfSteel2013-0110-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-0601-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-0617-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-0660-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1222-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1260-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1275-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1285-2-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1306-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1327-1-.jpg Savior.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-1325-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1355-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1361-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1397-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1406-1-.jpg Youngck.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1492-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1501-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1537-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1571-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1582-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1626-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1670-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1673-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1675-1-.jpg 431846 595010937190250 1694360941 n.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1699-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1764-1-.jpg Shipp.png Find.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-1833-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1905-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-1983-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2020-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel013-2050-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2224-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2265-1-.jpg Fortressinside.png PvxxBL1.jpg Hdkey.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-2321-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2326-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2343-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2345-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2349-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2354-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2448-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2483-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2487-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2673-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2723-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2730-1-.jpg Utfy.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-2778-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2827-1-.jpg Birthing.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-2895-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2866-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2930-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2942-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2948-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2955-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2960-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2963-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2974-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2978-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-2989-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3000~0-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3004-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3012-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3027-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3031-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3051-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3067-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3084-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3092-1-.jpg Super closeup.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3119-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3130-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3136-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3224-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3275-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3315-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3362-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3431-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3455-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3568-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3577-1-.jpg Awww.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-3801-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3826-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-3888-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4063-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4085-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4131-1-.jpg Floating.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-4148-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4167-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4223-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4230-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4251-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4253-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4260-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4278-1-.jpg Loisnsupes.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4303-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4343-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4362-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4384-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4390-1-.jpg 919215 554935317885008 1909017866 o.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4419-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4420-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4435-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4452-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4480-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4531-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4547-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4571-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4597-1-.jpg 664608 399460910133254 1408810895 o.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4635-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4631-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4651-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4678-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4815-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4832-1-.jpg Job8.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-4861-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-4866-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5084-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5167-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5185-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5198-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5202-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5204-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5227-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5239-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5270-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5274-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5291-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5372-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5408-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5430-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5451-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5460-1-.jpg MAN-OF-STEEL.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5488-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5493-1-.jpg 1130px-MOS_Superman.jpg|Kal-El walking towards Faora and Nam-Ek Normal ManOfSteel2013-5529-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5596-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5601-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5607-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5614-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5618-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5620-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5630-1-.jpg Henry Cavill Superman.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5633-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5648-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5653-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5658-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5674-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5680-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5682-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5687-1-.jpg 12959-7365714-MPC VFX O SB 1127 mov Still001-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5701-1-.jpg Job12.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-5712-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5719-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5731-1-.jpg Save.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-5737-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5774-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5775-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5777-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5812-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5814-1-.jpg NOWPLAY-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5815-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5817-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5839-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5926-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5930-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5960-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-5993-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6013-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6038-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6536-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6534-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6588-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6585-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6436-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6395-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6326-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6395-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6436-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6585-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6588-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6534-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6536-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6741-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6749-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6828-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6852-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6846-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6857-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6870-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6919-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6923-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-6926-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7007-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7008-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7021-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7207-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7264-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7278-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7337-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7342-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7346-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7381-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7387-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7389-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7407-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7413-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7415-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7421-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7423-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7424-1-.jpg 993017 602774383080572 217843468 n.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7427-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7429-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7433-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7434-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7437-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7444-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7447-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7460-1-.jpg Batmet.png Supesheat.png Normal ManOfSteel2013-7474-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7494-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7513-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7517-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7519-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7520-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7521-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7526-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7534-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7540-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7546-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7551-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7554-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7556-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7568-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7580-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7612-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7614-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7637-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7654-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7679-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7688-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7696-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7703-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7753-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7781-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7822-1-.jpg 13485 595010310523646 1953502437 n.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7904-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7913-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7946-1-.jpg Normal ManOfSteel2013-7954-1-.jpg 20121207-151142.jpg f_155894.jpg f_155896.jpg 3476776 ratio4x3 width586.jpg Man of Steel1.jpg 130619-ConceptArt03-1-.jpg Man-of-steel-henry-cavill-superman-concept-art-5-1-.jpg Man-of-steel-henry-cavill-superman-concept-art-4-1-.jpg 9A1.jpg 5.jpg 13.JPG 25A.jpg 8.jpg 22.png 24.jpg 17.jpg Man Of Steel Superman Henry Cavill cutout buy now at starstills 11338.1396211474.1280.1280.jpg Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Batman-v-superman-image-19-1-.png 3Yt1zA7 zpssjh2bvtt-1-.png Kn-xxVhf6Cw-1-.jpg I2gCY9Nt36c-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-26-1-.jpg UdMmOGp8BaQ-1-.jpg 2peoLipaVIw-1-.jpg MB3v3FJexkM-1-.jpg 33w31vd.png 311.jpg PZlJ7WaGKWE-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-2-1-.jpg HRXp5w6iQGQ-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-4-1-.png 8THUULntRE-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-5-1-.png Batman-v-superman-image-9-1-.png D12wxZVjS 0-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-16-1-.png 3LBxaK8h-Q4-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-25-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_28.png G3nD25e.jpg Batman-v-Superman-5-1-.jpg CDSRzvyOKa4-1-.jpg ZHv2176.jpg JLVDlUU0xfU-1-.jpg CfVXaze.jpg Batman_v_Superman_22.png 322.jpg Yz9XeMRHAO8-1-.jpg JGJhgmW.jpg Ku1Zl-tQzSo-1-.jpg IOeh8SCyIBE-1-.jpg BT4lVULi0ZY-1-.jpg 0tPHnagdfCQ-1-.jpg 8EIBSgGi60A-1-.jpg DurMoqTpf w-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_71.png Batman_v_Superman_72.png Batman_v_Superman_73.png DGwjZEAzNr8-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_58.png TQyIrJUJFnM-3-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_31.png Batman_v_Superman_02.png Batman_v_Superman_03.png OMo0474-1-.jpg Sup1.jpg 5YWgWfIk6Ew-1-.jpg Va1fHwsH2Nc-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_05.png PxCFo-k9EJ4-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_23.png Batman_v_Superman_24.png Batman_v_Superman_25.png PNW7Pkjt704-1-.jpg P5AkGipQ1tY-1-.jpg ODkBdAmPszQ-1-.jpg 1AwZFpxV5 A-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_68.png T6GfFdwJBYw-1-.jpg ZgzkOkMaMRg-1-.jpg LWM74C8n0dI-1-.jpg Alx.jpg Alll.jpg NVpxkbY zpszo9lfumw-1-.png Batman_v_Superman_35.png Batman_v_Superman_37.png 1s NIterv g-1-.jpg OCbF95Q.jpg LXJApe0.jpg PoF2OC2QodI-1-.jpg UEXT4xJ.jpg NaEeEBXNa1E-1-.jpg NRHo2L0d4 w-1-.jpg FVIqZ1nkNe0-1-.jpg Bat_vs_Sup_bvs.png Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-000220568-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-44-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94908-am-169303-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-24-1-.png LhROlAeh144-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-41-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-46-1-.png Batman-v-superman-image-26-1-.png Batman-v-superman-image-20-1-.png Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94401-am-169274-1-.jpg OJ4jnhrwCNE-1-.jpg Aii.jpg Bats.jpg KJynfMGWYo0-1-.jpg T44dQEHmDyg-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-29-1-.jpg 23vdbls.png Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-46-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-49-1-.jpg ZVweJTB1PaI-1-.jpg L2qAGF7uXps-1-.jpg VlX3u6v zpsesh0peti-1-.png 4zsKK0hFtmA-1-.jpg LYnAqzmPtWA-1-.jpg Gotham.png SKBdKWY2FgM-1-.jpg AlEKvxwu2I-1-.jpg BQAXWuetQ84-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94601-am-169286-1-.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-11-at-94612-am-169287-1-.jpg Osu4XRO2kYw-1-.jpg C5LZn-T3hOU-1-.jpg FocioY4nMYo-1-.jpg 4lpXMF0pByg-1-2.jpg 6fDo8s2XTpg-1-.jpg Batman-vs-superman-trailer-screengrab-31-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-48-1-.png GAW-oWUNWDc-1-.jpg SjxVtMCsqpc-1-.jpg NiL R3FFiMU-1-.jpg Super-wayne-manor.jpg YM3FYOjCaL4-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-39-1-.png Batman-v-superman-image-41-1-.png Batman-v-superman-trailer-doomsday-61489-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-000220475-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-image-37-1-.png TXT7htQwI50-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_64.png YMc5NSpdXWg-1-.jpg Jd NerXPuqY-1-.jpg MCB 5VaUHP4-1-.jpg T3ZJHyjIrNw-1-.jpg Batman_v_Superman_69.png G77G1QjmmAM-1-.jpg Henrycavill.jpg Batman-wonder-superman.jpg Sfx-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-1-.jpg Poster-Batman-v-Superman-2-1-.jpg Superman-image-1-.jpg BatmanvSupermanComicConPoster.jpg Batman-v-superman-3-1-.png CthMuwsfU-1-.jpg UkeWmNrCNYA-1-.jpg GpS8rtLW0c0-1-.jpg Sup go see his Dad (illusion).jpg Sup funeral.jpg Sup alive.jpg Sup and lex.jpg Sup intro.jpg Sup talk with Lois.jpg TDKR reference.jpg Save MARTHA !!!.jpg Clark look Lois.jpg Clark in the daily planet.jpg After the explosion.jpg Sup death.jpg Bat beat sup.jpg Sup meet lex.jpg Dos2.png Batman-V-Superman-Unused-Superman-poster.jpg Batman-v-superman-henry-cavill-deleted-shirtless-580x240-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-021-1280x533-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-030-1280x533-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-010-1280x533-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-016-1280x533-1-.jpg Batman-v-superman-ultimate-edition-019-1280x533-1-.jpg Sup vs missile.jpg Sup leave.jpg AA.jpg AAA.png AAAAA.jpg AB.jpg ABBBB.jpg ACCCC.jpg ACD.jpg AC.png BB.jpg BB1.jpg BVS-FP-0588.jpg Doomsday taka Sup again.png Doomsday take stone.png Doomsday throw by Sup.png Doomsday throw sup.png Doomsday throw Sup 2.png First fight DvS 1 (2).png First fight DvS 1.png Heroic Sacrifice.png Sup arrive.png Sup hurt DD.png Sup in Doomsday.png Sup look DDvWW.png Sup punch Doomsday 1.png Sup punch Doomsday 2.png Sup punch Doomsday 3.png Sup push Doomsday 1.png Sup take Domsday 2.png Sup take Doomsday.png Sup take Doomsday 1.png Sup take Doomsday 3.png The Death of Superman.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-01-14h44m36s504.png Doomsday fall.png Ddddd.png DD look Sup who arrive.png DD look Sup.png DD ans Sup corpse.png Bomb tuch Doomsday.png Bat & WW look Sup corpse.png Doomsday RElook Sup.png Doomsday no punch Lex.png Doomsday look Sup.png Doomsday killed Superman.png DD & Sup.png Doomsday electricity.png Doomsday falll.png Kryptronite spear in Doomsday.png Sup and DD lasers.png Sup arrive in DD.png Sup fly face off DD.png BvS 16.png BvS 17.png BvS 20.png BvS 21.png BvS 22.png BvS 23.png BvS 27.png BvS 28.png BvS 30.png BvS 34.png BvS 43.png BvS 47.png BvS 48.png BvS 49.png BvS 52.png BvS 53.png BvS 54.png BvS 55.png BvS 58.png BvS 1.png BvS 2.png BvS 6.png BvS 7.png BvS 10.png BvS 12.png BvS 13.png BvS 14.png BvS 15.png Batman v Doomsday 17.png Batman v Doomsday 20.png Batman v Doomsday 39.png Lex motivation2.png Lex motivation3.png Lex motivation12.png Lex motivation17.png Lex motivation20.png Lex motivation21.png Lex motivation22.png Lex motivation26.png Lex create Doomsday28.png 9183914.jpg Lex with Bruce&Clark1.png Lex with Bruce&Clark5.png Lex's speech1.png Lex's speech3.png Justice League Lois Dream1.jpg Lois Dream3.jpg Lois Dream4.jpg Lois Dream5.jpg .jpg DZaoF9kVAAAjuUA.jpg justice-league-2017.jpg superman-henry-cavill.jpg maxresdefault.jpg DC-Comics-potwierdzilo-kto-jest-najszybszym-czlowiekiem-na-swiecie.jpg|Moments before racing with Barry Allen/The Flash over Brunch Comics Man of Steel Prequel KpfELbs.jpg AKSV3Od.jpg QSN1G4b.jpg Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel Loo.jpg Z6MbFhAl-1-.jpg Trap.jpg Train.jpg Supsave.jpg Supp.jpg Ohoh.jpg Laserx.jpg Gooo.jpg Goo.jpg Aller.jpg Abilybacenfly.jpg Wv5gL3ll-1-.jpg ZbkldTCl-1-.jpg O6lQ58Ul-1-.jpg PueA637l-1-.jpg XbeMw7hl-1-.jpg H95ya0ll-1-.jpg X2z2JoCl-1-.jpg Ol5XdpPl-1-.jpg Superlex.jpg Luth.jpg Sup.jpg Finchsup.jpg Finchprof.jpg Finchgeneral.jpg Nr7OeCLl-1-.jpg YSYKK1tl-1-.jpg Merchandise Man of Steel Multiverse SUperman.jpg Funko MOS.jpg Lego Superman 1.jpg Lego Superman 2.jpg Lego Superman 3.jpg Play Arts Superman.jpg MOS Statue 1.jpg Kotobukiya superman.jpg Hot Toys SUperman.jpg Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice BVS Multiverse.jpg Multiverse superman fig.jpg Mattel Superman .jpg Mattel Superman 2.jpg Funko BVS.jpg Lego BVS.jpg MAFEX Supes.jpg MOS statue 2.jpg BVS HOt TOys.jpg Justice League'' Multiverse JL supes.jpg Mattel Superman 3.jpg Funko Superman back.jpg Lego JL.jpeg JLA Kotobukiya.jpg Superman Black Suit JL.jpg JL Superman statue.jpg Mafex Superman 2.jpg Superman Hot Toys.jpg = Category:Gallery Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Vs. Superman